


my queen | a tanakiyo au

by akaaaji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Tanakiyo, everyone loves tanaka, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaaaji/pseuds/akaaaji
Summary: perhaps it was the 2 words that led to a small spark
Relationships: Tanaka Ryūnosuke/Shimizu Kiyoko
Kudos: 8





	my queen | a tanakiyo au

**Author's Note:**

> YES TANAKIYO FIC IS HERE  
> this will prob have a few chapters  
> also i really love both of them  
> idea from bkuhoe__ on twt!! (i changed it a bit)

kiyoko shimizu, captain of the track-and-field team and the president of the student council.

tanaka ryūnosuke, captain of the volleyball team.

the king and queen, their chemistry and compatibility immaculate.

yes, no doubt it was perfect. after all, what possibly could be better than the model student and charismatic captain getting together?

except the fact that they hated each others guts.

tanaka didn't really know why. sure, kiyoko was pretty yaadidada but why flirt when you can smirk? (lmao no one says that)   
frankly, he viewed her as overbearing, always sticking by the rules and reprimanding him for even the tiniest of details.  
he still flinched every now and then when he saw kiyoko staring at him, shuddering as he remembered the time that he was sent to detention when he didn’t wear his uniform.

kiyoko was the epitome of beauty. the only daughter and heir to Shimizu Corporations definitely made her ten steps ahead of everyone.  
there was just one problem that stood in her way of victory. tanaka ryūnosuke. the ever so smug captain who threw smirks her way, which irked her.   
she always returned it with a subtle glare in which he immediately turned away.  
she still could not get over the fact that she actually got him to shave his head, as his endless number of fangirls were disrupting the atmosphere of the prestigious school, Karasuno High. she tittered whenever she remembered that incident.  
much to her dismay, his fans thought that he even looked cooler after that.

kiyoko glanced at her old phone as she sat at her desk. the supposedly newest model of the Shimizu corporations, kiyoko got bored with it after a few months as she heard a new one was coming out.  
as she was about to chuck it in the waste bin, she stopped herself. why should i let a good money-making drift past me?   
thus, she came to the conclusion that she would sell the phone for a cheaper price, due to the slight worn out edges and placed an advertisement on a shopping site.

she didnt know what in her decided that she should sell her old phone.

tanaka sighed. he had been riding on his bike on the way home from school when he accidentally hit a lamp post and dropped his phone.   
staring at the once crack-free screen, his shoulders slumped. it had taken him 3 months to save up for his phone. he wasn't that well off but he still made do with whatever he had.  
getting on his computer, he sighed as he surfed the net on his computer, trying to find a replacement for his phone.  
just then, an ad caught his eye. it was a phone that looked almost as good as new. the price seemed too good to be true at only $300 so tanaka immediately took a leap of faith before anyone else laid their hands on his phone to be.

tr____pp : hello. can i buy this phone?

kikiuu : yes, it'll be $350.

tr____pp : WHY U ONLY PROMISED $300

kikiuu : gotta make money you know

tr____pp : please i dont have that much money

kikiuu : i have 5 other buyers so you better make it quick

tr____pp : ugh fine. can i pay by installments??

kikiuu : yes but i'll only give you 3 weeks

tr____pp : thanks a lot

kikiuu : do i detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice?

tr____pp : you mean text, and no i totallyyyyy mean it 

kikiuu : i still have the right to sell you this phone, you do know that right?

tr____pp : IM SORRY I'LL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN FORGIVE ME MY QUEEN

kikiuu : queen? anyway, you can pay everything in 2 months, theres no need to pay in 3 weeks.

tr____pp : AH THANK YOU SO MUCH MY QUEEN GOODBYE NOW

kikiuu : bye 👋🏻 

kikiuu has logged off  
tr____pp has logged off

kiyoko didn't know why she was so relenting to this stranger on the internet. really? she thought. why did she let him pay in 3 months? she was never that nice to strangers on the internet though  
'my queen' her heart started pounding. feeling herself blush, kiyoko quickly drank a glass of water.  
what was in that stranger that made him so interesting?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! <33  
> my twt : @ak__hq


End file.
